flightwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaten
The westmost province of Orlea, Chaten was once the home of a Minotaur empire. The Minotaur have long since died out, replaced at times by Orcs, Dwarves, and Giants. Its land is marred by past wars, and littered with ruins from the most ancient times. There are three major cities in Chaten, and numerous smaller towns and villages. Geography Its landscape is dominated by the Skarr-Nuuad Desert, which is mountainous and vast. The Basa Mourtan River cuts lengthwise through Chaten from the border shared with Erimmar, rounding the Basa Mourtan itself, and ending at the Oharra Delta, which empties into the Chatenic Ocean. Cities Chaten is home to a surprising number of ruins that pockmark the environment, and the largest of these have been made into the homes of many civilizations throughout time. The oldest surviving city in all of Orlea is Har Faram. There is also the Fallen Tower, Roh Tolroh, Irkenstau, and a recent Dwarven alliance called The Gamaluhm. Politics War has always caused Chaten to be a dangerous place. Ruins of past civilizations are as frequent as mountains, and show that even before recorded history there were great conflicts. Minotaurs once clashed with Goliaths throughout the province, but both have completely died out. Now there are several factions vying for control of the vast deserts and mountains of Chaten. 'Dwarven Factions' Amoung the dwarves, there are four major tribes that inhabit Chaten. The oldest are the Stonefort dwarves, who seek to keep themselves isolated from other races. There is a religious tribe called the Obsidian Order, who feel that the Dwarves are chosen by Voedsel to inhabit a holy city at the center of the planet called The Sapphire Sanctum. A trade-oriented collective called The United Groundfolk seek to promote the welfare of Dwarves through peaceful integration with the other tribes, as well as Gnomes, and open trade with Erimmar. They founded the Gamaluhm. Finally, a small but violent tribe called the Hammerborn simply seek whatever pleases them at the moment. Wild and warlike, they share a hatred for all non-dwarves, and refuse to join the Gamaluhm, feeling it to be against the nature of Dwarves. 'Giantish Factions' Not known for keeping records, little is known about the history of Giant's internal politics, but historians among the Dwarves have recorded at least 270 distinct Giantish factions in just 300 years. This is due largely to Giants rarely getting along with outsiders, or with each other. Few of these factions have ever lasted more than 10 years, except for one that seems constant, Omthos. There are three ruins used by Giants as settlements: the ruin of Mem Daral, the remants of the Hoofspire Labyrinth, and the single Elvish ruin, the Lonely Citadel. 'Orcish Factions' With no formal settlements, the Orcs of Chaten live mostly nomadic lives. The orcs do not exist in tribes or factions, rather it is best to call thier groupings "packs". They hunt together, but primarily out of necessity, rather than kinship. Their agreements amoung eachother are few and tenuous, and their leadership changes as often as the seasons. The Orcs clash frequently with both Giants and Dwarves, largely because rather than raise their own crops and livestock they see fit to steal from the settlements their packs encounter. Category:Places